A Moment Before
by sojirom
Summary: It is a short story about Charlie visiting Rayflo before a trip, getting a quick meal in.


A Moment Before

::_Vassalord Fanfiction_::

The room was dark and shadows danced on the wall from the flickering of a few scattered candles. In the far off corner he sat. His dark hair lost into the background, his skin pale undistinguishable from his shirt, and his teeth shined white in a queer grin. He is a most interesting creature. He is my Master. He laid the book he was reading down and leaned back against the mahogany Victorian chair."Hello, Cherry," he smirked. I cringed at the bastardization of my name.

"Master," I said thrusting my sword at his chest. "It's Charley!" If I struck his heart he would die. I would be free and no longer be a vampire subjected to the unholy desires that engulfed me at that very moment. Knowing this, I still don't want his death. Using my enhanced vision allowed me to adjust my aim to miss the vital spot by millimeters.

"I'm disappointed," my master smiled from behind the chair. I wretched my weapon from the powdered blue cushions and swung it towards his head. He dodged and returned with his own attack. I'm very aware of my surroundings but the sudden appearance of his weapon caught me off guard. One of my stray wires was sacrificed as I was forced against the wall. "Are you even taking this seriously?"

I was not. This fight was more of a spar, and a half assed one at that. I really came to satisfy my dry unyielding thirst. His white shirt fluttered open, almost waving me to take a bite. I could feel my mouth water as I inhaled his smell. My master knew this, my desire for his body, for his blood. He scratched at his neck exposing a few droplets of sweet hot elixir.

There was a second; a single split second that was lost to me.

My teeth were deep into his nape and his blood flowed in my mouth, down my throat, into the depths of my body. Too soon did that vein run short of sustenance and I moved to another active location. I often get lost into my yearnings and this time was no different but I did have an inkling of what my master was doing. I could feel his forked tongue trace over my collar bone. Each fork moved in its own way it felt almost like fingers. It was disgusting and I was ashamed of myself in how it turned me on. I shifted my location again to his cephalic vein. It gushed at the first bite so I pulled down his shirt so as not to stain it. He laughed, pulling me closer to his body as he leaned against the wall, allowing me to do what I pleased. His breath, his lips they touched me. Everything told me what we were doing was wrong and sinful but my blasphemous body enjoyed it. At times I wish to take him. Do unholy things to him with my body. He would allow me, if I so chose, but I can not. It goes against all I believe in. It does. I'm sure it does.

Minutes? Hours? Time had passed. The moon still hung in the sky and no sign of the sun in sight, so it couldn't have been as long as I thought. I stood over my anemic master looking down upon his naked body. His breathing was shallow and he looked content in his sleep. I picked up my sword and pointed it at his chest. His inhales brought his chest closer to my blade. His trusting nature in me allowed him to rest soundly. I could never betray him, I loved him. I sheathed my weapon and picked him up. He was not heavy to me; in fact he seemed too light for his body size. It had never changed over the years, 45.314kg to be exact. Over the years I had formulated many theories as to why this was. I'm not sure an answer would matter all that much but it occupied my mind as I watched him sleep. It was one of many thoughts that would run rampant in my head.

I dropped him upon his bed. I secretly hoped it would wake him up, but it never did. I fetched a cloth and some warm water as my thoughts returned to him. How I wanted to crawl next to him in bed and have him hold me. I surely would be embarrassed if he tried, and most likely push him away. I always pushed him away.

I rung out excess water from the cloth and began to wipe down his body. I was slightly embarrassed on how many bite marks I've left. Twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty, thirty-one-thirty-two pairs of fang marks. Self control was not my strong suit when it came to my thirst. Drinking from only him makes it hard on me, and harder on him. I don't know when he hunts or if he even does anymore; he knows I protest it, and I believe he doesn't hunt, at least, as much anymore.

I start to clean one of his arms. A spot of dried blood towards the wrist proved to be unwilling so I used my tongue. I wrapped my lips around the spot and worked at it gently. His hand rested on my face, it was cold but comforting. I took a deep breath in and I could smell his blood again. Flowing through out the hand like streets on a map. My tongue licked from the spot I was working on to his finger tips. Index, no middle finger, that was the one I wanted; with my teeth bared I slid my mouth over his digit. I pierced the space between his finger joints. Delicious. My master moaned gently as his other hand grabbed at my hair. He wasn't trying to stop me. He pulled me closer to his head; his breath upon me again. His teeth bit my ear ever so gently. He was not trying to draw blood, but doing it for a reaction. I must have disappointed him because I felt his leg run against my inner thigh. I jerked but he gained a good purchase on my head with both hands. A twitch and flex of a muscle and a small gush of blood pours into my mouth. Senses were lost a moment. His leg works its way higher, rubbing at my crotch. I jumped nearly biting off his finger; he laughed as he managed to twist our bodies together, pulling me underneath him. He had my arms pinned above my head. I felt somewhat helpless. If I really had to I'm sure I could knee him in the groin giving me enough of a chance to escape, but I did not want to-completely be free. He smiled a toothy, yet sincere smile as he touched my blushing face.

"My little red Cherry," he leaned in and kissed me. His devilish forked tongue numbed my mouth with its dance. I hesitantly kissed him back, but I think my attempt was lost. He released me and sat up. I watched him; I wanted him to take it further. I wanted more. Why couldn't he read my mind, know what I want, do it to me, to my body. To my great disappointment he got dressed and walked over to the window. "Play time is over for tonight."

"Master?" I questioned getting up and following him. There it was, in the far distance, the tell tale signs of the sun rise. My heart sank as I closed the windows. I turned to see he was gone. Below perhaps, to his coffin, so he can sleep the day away. What could I do? I wanted to join him but prior arrangements forced me to leave him. The whole reason for my feeding was because I had to leave on a short mission for the Vatican. I never even told him I'd be leaving. Would he miss me? My heart felt like a rock. I sighed and left his mansion, closing the massive doors behind me. I will see him again. 'Of course I will', I smiled to myself.

::End::


End file.
